1001 Nights
by 11alliswan11
Summary: Instead of Farid being read out Meggie was read in.
1. Chapter 1

The girl named Meggie ran through the unknown desert sand

**I'm going to keep it simple all the characters that Cornelia Funke made she owns. I own pretty much nothing. sheds a tear**

_**Chapter 1- A Different Story **_

**Meggie-**

The girl named Meggie ran through the unknown desert sand. Mo had read her here, into _Tales from_ _a Thousand and One Nights_. Meggie thought to herself while still running, _Of all the books to be read into it had to be this one._ Just above the surface of the sand there was a small rock. Meggie only looked back over her shoulder for just a brief second, but it was just long enough for her to not notice the rock in her path. The girl tripped over the rock landing face first in the sand. She tried to get up but the men she was running from had already caught her. Mo had read her into the thieves section of town which was not a pleasant place at all. The man who Meggie .presumed was leader grabbed her around the waist.

"Where do you think you're going girl," he chuckled quietly, "it isn't safe out here in the desert, let us show you back to town maybe to my tent." Meggie did not like the sound of his voice, it was like he had sand stuck in his throat. She kicked and screamed and kicked and screamed.

"Let me go you pig! Let me go!" But the man did not let her go. Instead he threw her over his shoulder and walked back the way they came. The other men in his group of thieves whooped and cheered for their leader as if he had just stolen a chest of gold and gotten away without so much as a scratch. Meggie never stopped pounding on his back hoping that one of her blows might injure him, but none of them did. The girl did not give hope she decided to save her energy. _Maybe I can get away when we reach his destination,_ she thought. Meggie knew what was going to happen. She was going to be violated, raped, taken advantage of. Silent tears started to flow and more and more came with each step the man took. However her crying did not stay silent for long because soon the thieves' camp soon came into view. It was nothing more than a few tents and a fire on the edge of town but to Meggie it was the most threatening and scary thing ever. Sobs raked through her body as if an earthquake was shaking her.

"Girl," the man barked, "stop crying I'm not going to hurt you but someone else might." This statement only made Meggie cry harder.

**Farid-**

Most of the thieves had went along with their leader but a few had stayed behind. A boy named Farid was one of the few who stayed behind. He sat by the fire looking at it longingly. Farid wished he could touch the flames without burning himself. The boy heard noise in the distance. _They must be returning_, he thought. Farid walked to the edge of their camp to wait for Dariad and the others. Farid was the youngest of the thieves so it was his job to "run the errands" but in reality he was a servant. The noise gradually grew louder and the shapes of the men went from a blob on the horizon to a detailed picture of each man. All the thieves ran to their tents in search of sleep. However Dariad stopped in front of Farid. Farid could now tell that he was carrying something, but not a something, a someone.

"Farid," Dariad said, "I have present for you, since you've been doing so well with the errands I thought you could take this little angel with when you go to bed tonight." Dariad winked and then turned and went to Farid's tent. Farid stood shocked for a moment then quickly followed. When Farid caught up to Dariad he noticed three things one: this girl had sand-ish colored hair, everyone else around here had black or dark brown hair, two: this girl was fair skinned instead of the tanned pigment of everyone else's skin, and three: this girl was crying. Dariad tied the girl's hands behind the pole that held the small tent up. Then Dariad left with conspicuous wink. Farid looked at the girl and the girl looked back with hopeless eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"What's your name?" he asked sitting down on his bed roll. The girl turned her head and screwed up her face. Perhaps she was hoping to wake up somewhere else; maybe somewhere far away from here.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you," Farid said trying to sooth her, "you can tell me." When he got no response Farid sighed and scratched his neck.

"Meggie," she said, "my name is Meggie."

**So what do you think of my first chapter? It is kind of short about 785 words, but I think they are good. Please review! I will love you forever!**

**Till the next chapter, I send my love,**

**Alli Swan **


	2. Chapter 2

**I still own nothing and it saddens me. Right on with the story.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2-..._**

**Mo-**

The man named Mo stopped reading as gold cascaded out of the book. He looked over to smile at his daughter, but his daughter was not there.

"Meggie," he called out, but there was no response.

"Meggie," he called again this more anxious than the first. Suddenly realization dawned on him. Mo looked down at the book in this hands. He had read his own daughter into a book just as he had with his wife. He collapsed to floor clutching the book to is chest.

"Meggie," he whispered to himself, "what have I done?" This being said Mo let the tears flow down his face. The splattered like little rain drops on the stone floor of Capricorn's church.

**Meggie-**

"Well you can call me Farid," the boy said. With the reassurance that Farid was not going to hurt her; Meggie for the first time since her arrival stopped and took in detail. Farid was very tan and he had deep brown eyes. He looked o be about fifteen or sixteen and he was wearing only shorts with a turban -although pieces of black hair were sticking out from underneath the turban.

"Meggie," Farid asked, "are going to run away if I untie you?" Meggie thought carefully trying to take in every detail of the situation she found herself in.

"No," she answered truthfully. Farid did a double take.

"Why!?" he asked bewildered.

"Because i have no where else to go," Meggie paused then continued, "I don't belong and i don't know how to go about that."

"If you don't belong here," Farid asked reaching behind Meggie in order to release her, "where do you belong?"

"In a different world," Meggie replied. Farid had now completely un-done the knots and Meggie rubbed her wrist trying to the circulation flowing again. Farid sat down next to her and leaned back against the pole.

"What's different about it?" he asked. The curiosity was clear in his tone.

"A lot of things," Meggie said, "parts of my world look like this while other parts have sweeping green hills and forests," Meggie pictured the old barn her and had lived in, but that seamed like ages ago from where she was sitting. _Oh Mo,_ she thought, _please find a way to bring me back home_. She didn't want to talk about home. It made her wish for it even more than she did without thinking about home. Meggie had been in this world no more than a few hour and see was already homesick.

"So...," Meggie said trying to change the topic. Farid looked at her expectantly, but she couldn't think of new topic, "never mind I forgot what i was going to say."

"You look weary," Farid noticed, "do you want to sleep?" Meggie hadn't realized up till then but she was indeed very tired. Meggie nodded in response.

"Go ahead then," Farid said gesturing over to his bed roll. Meggie was to tired to object.

"Thank you," Meggie said standing up. She brushed most all the sand off of her and laid down on her side falling asleep instantly.

**Farid-**

Farid watched Meggie as she slept. _She is rather pretty_, he thought. Farid walked over and knelt beside her sleeping form. Meggie's skin looked so soft he wanted to touch it and see if it was as soft as he thought, but he resisted the temptation_. She can't be older than thirteen_, he thought to himself. This time Farid did not resist; he gently stroked Meggie's cheek with his thumb. Her talk of another world interested him. He wondered how the grass would feel under his toes and how it cool it would be under the trees in the forest. Suddenly Farid felt tired. He laid down beside Meggie on the bed. Before falling asleep himself Farid brushed Meggie's hair out of her face. Then he turned over so that his back was facing Meggie and fell into a silent slumber.

**Dariad-**

The leader of the thieves watched the boy as he interacted with the girl. He was curious as to what Farid would do. He didn't actually think that Farid would rape the girl but he wanted to know all the same and his thoughts were confirmed as he told the girl that he wouldn't hurt her. _Meggie, _he thought_, such a peculiar name._Dariad watched as the two young lings talked.

"You look weary, do you want to sleep?" he heard Farid say. Dariad watched as Meggie nodded then laid down. Once she was asleep he watched Farid kneel down in front of her. _What is that look in his eyes, _Dariad thought,_ is it caring, no it can't be caring, caring just is not in the nature of thieves._Dariad watched the boy reach out and touch the girl's cheek then her hair as well_.Yes it is caring_, he thought_, that it sort of sweet it's to bad that I'll to fix the caring problem. Maybe a little punishment will help_. Dariad smiled at the thought of the pain he would deliver. His last thought before sleep overcame him was whether to use the whip or the knife.

* * *

**I apoligize for any mistakes i might've made. It is currently 12:42am so i hope you can see reason for any mistakes i made. Please review. Tell me what you think. Press the purple button. **

**So I'm going to bed,**

**Goodnight/morning everybody,**

**Alli**

**p.s. i like what you said Unilover88****. i'll try and make it work.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to keep it simple all the characters that Cornelia Funke made she owns. I own pretty much nothing. sheds a tear or maybe three. At the most.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Impending Doom**_

**Meggie-**

Meggie awoke from her slumber in a very different position than she had started in. She was half laying on top of Farid. Her head was on his chest and his arm was around her waist. It wasn't that Meggie was uncomfortable because she was, it was that all her muscles were was stiff and starting to ache. She needed to stretch. Meggie slowly tried to reach around in order to not wake up Farid, but as she touched his hand he jumped awake. Farid blushed bright red when he looked at his arm which was still wrapped around her torso.

"Good morning," Meggie said shyly. Farid nodded at her and used the hand that was once around her to rub the back of his neck nervously. Meggie did not like the silence. _It is too early for awkward situations_, she thought.

"Um...," Meggie tried to finish the statement but just as last night she came up blank. She watched Farid as he rocked back and fourth on his heels.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" Farid asked her sheepishly.

"A walk sounds great," Meggie responded thinking of her sore muscles. Farid held the tent flap up for her and closely followed her out. Meggie started to think and once Meggie started to think she couldn't stop. _I have to get out of this story. How? Maybe I could somehow read myself out. I don't even know if have the power to do that. It would be so cool if I did have the piwer though. Someone else will have to read me out. Mo will. Won't he? I mean he never stopped trying with my mom. It didn't work though. Maybe it'll work for me. _These were thoughts that consumed Meggie's mind as they walked through the camp.

**Farid-**

Meggie looked liked she was contemplating something and Farid noted how she slowly chewed on her lip as she thought. Farid took to Meggie's example as he thought about last night. He thought about how peacefully he slept. Farid thought about the lack of ghosts. Then he thought, _Something isn't right_. Farid always knew when something was wrong it was a talent or gift that he possessed. He quickly looked around taking in detail. Farid quickly noticed that Dariad was coming around the corner muttering to himself. Farid grabbed Meggie's wrist and pulled her in between two tents. He couldn't help but notice how close this put them together. Farid put a finger to his lips telling Meggie to be quiet. She nodded her head in response. Soon after he could hear Dariad's impatient muttering.

"Where are those two filthy little children," Dariad growled, "I was so looking forward to their punishment," he fingered his whip as he cursed them. Farid turned to Meggie her eyes were wide with fear and hand was covering her mouth in shock.

**Elinor-**

Elinor couldn't sleep. All she could do was watch as Mo grieved. It pained her to see Mo suffering. She could only imagine what he was goign through when he lost Resa. Plus Elinor actually missed the girl and her sucking up. Meggie had made her feel more alive and less like she was an old book collecting stump. Elinor heard a noise outside the cell her and Mo were being held in. She jumped to her feet and gazed out the through the bared window in the door. It was the fire-dancer. _How charming lying scar-face has come to save us, _she thought bitterly. Elinor stepped back from the door and watched as Dustfinger entered. He knelt in front of Mo.

"Listen to me he," he said, "out there somewhere might be a way for you to get your daughter back but it sure as hell isn't here so get off your butt and out of this cell." Elinor watched in pain as Mo said nothing said nothing back. He just got up and walked out of room. Elinor followed close behind Mo and whispered in his ear,

"He's right you know the sooner we get out of here the sooner we get Meggie back." Elinor only wished that she had confidence behind her words. Despite the fact that they were escaping there was a sense of impending doom crushing Elinor, driving her into hopelessness.

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter? Please review! If you do i will send a hundred animated puppies. lol i probably won't, but you should review anyway.**

**Till the next chapter, remember, treat eveyone the way you want to be treated,**

**Alli Swan **

**p.s. guess what it's only 10:30 tonight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It really brings me pain knowing that I own nothing. **

**_Chapter 4- New Plans_**

**Meggie- **

Tears were again falling down Meggie's face. _The word punishment and him carrying a whip can only bad things for me, _she thought. She looked over to Farid who looked at her face then reached out. However Farid did not wipe away her tears he dropped his hand back down to his side.

"We have to go," he said turning away from her. Meggie nodded but her thoughts were telling her_, I have nowhere to go to._

"I'm sorry," Farid said not looking at Meggie. Meggie looked at the ground drawing pictures in the sand with her foot.

"It isn't your fault," she said, "don't be sorry." Meggie looked up to find Farid studying her with what looked like fascination. She gazed back at him suddenly wishing she could know what he was thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" she blurted out not stopping to think before asking her question. Farid chuckled a bit.

"What?" Meggie asked a little startled; this wasn't really an appropriate time to be laughing.

"Nothing," he said, "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Oh," Meggie said. She looked away embarrassed by her own words.

"Okay," Farid said, "we are going to have to get out of camp," he said then glanced over Meggie, "in to town and we're going to have to get you some new clothes."

"Why?" Meggie asked.

"No offense," Farid said, "but you really look like you belong here."

"Oh," Meggie said, "alright." _Stupid Meggie. Stupid. _Meggie thought to herself. She over to Farid to show him she was ready.

"Just follow me," he said and so she did follow him.

**Farid-**

Farid motioned to Meggie then quietly stepped out from behind the tents. He did a 360 to make sure they were clear. _Oh please let us get out okay, _Farid thought to no one in particular. He motioned for Meggie to follow him and together they quickly made their way to the edge of camp. _This is too easy_, he thought. Farid pulled Meggie into a nearby tent and looked out the flap. Farid was surprised that Meggie didn't ask any questions. He watched as Dariad rounded the corner still mumbling to himself. Once Dariad was out of sight Farid pulled Meggie out of the tent and toward town. Beside him Farid heard Meggie let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on," he said as he pulled some clothes of a line. As he stole the clothes his thoughts said_, I really hope these fit_. Farid lead Meggie through the maze that was the town. Farid moved at a fairly quick pace until he reached his destination. It was a house in the middle of town. The owners had left early yesterday in order to visit some friends in the next town over so it would be empty for the next couple of days. Farid picked the lock and lead Meggie inside.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In a house whose owners will be gone for a couple of days," he answered. He looked over and found Meggie studying him.

"You might want to change," he said.

"Sure," Meggie said breaking out of her trance. Farid handed her the clothes he took then turned around. He heard the quiet rustling of clothes before he heard,

"You can look now." Farid turned to find Meggie in a black dancer's outfit which consisted of puffy pants, shirt with sleeves that only covered most of her stomach and a lace piece that was put over her hair and covered her face from nose down. _Wow, _he thought, _she looks really pretty. _

**Mo-**

Mo, Elinor, and Dustfinger had all escaped Capricorn's fortress. However it was only because Dustfinger had fed the dogs cheese. Even Elinor had to admit that he was clever for doing so. They were at a small village on the coast discussing what to do.

"I think we should make Meggie our first priority," Elinor said.

"No we should make Capricorn our first priority," Dustfinger argued. Mo thought for a bit but realized that if he ever got Meggie back. He would want her to be safe.

"I agree with Dustfinger," he said. Both turned to him shocked. Those words were the first he said since Meggie was read away.

"If I get her back I want her to be in a safe world," he said. Dustfinger looked grateful while Elinor looked un-convinced. But then she changed.

"Well then I guess we should talk to the author of the book," she said. After much more arguing it was set. They would go see the author, after all what harm could that do plus he lived no more than three hours away from where they were. Maybe Fengolio will have some way of destroying Capricorn, thought Mo. For the first time since he read Meggie away he felt hopeful.

* * *

**Bam! You have just read another chapter of 1001 Nights. Tell me what you thought of it. Pretty Please! lol. **

**Once again please review,**

**Alli Swan**


	5. an

**Sorry guys I know I hate ans too but I thought you guys should know that I'm having trouble writing the next chapter and that I'm going to be gone for the next 8 days. My family is going on vacation which means no computer. **

**Sorry again,**

**Alli Swan.**


	6. Adoption

So everyone, I'M REALLY SORRY!

I'm so so so so so so sorry because I can't finish any of my stories.

But I also don't want them to just go to waste so that leaves me with one option.

I have to put them up for Adoption.

So if you would like to take one of them…email me at: ..us

I will gladly hand them over.

I apologize again

But high school is way too stressful so I'm cleaning out everything that adds on extra stress.

I love all of my faithful reviewers and all the reader who favorited me. Thank you so much. Maybe I'll write a story over spring break or in the summer when I have time to focus on things other than not failing honors bio or writing essays for honors world history.

I love you all and I'm again very sorry,

Alli Swan

p.s.

remember- if you take the pain out of love than the love won't exist.

If tell me the song and band then I will definitely give the creative license and ownership to one of my stories.


	7. Adopted

Angel's Wings now belongs to kinziewriteslove.

1001 Night's now belongs to MusicLover48.

So if you have any questions ask them two peoples and Old Scars and New Begginings is still up for adoption if you would like it.


End file.
